


The first time they called each other '' babe ''

by Shadowdreyter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Set after 2x07, i'm not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdreyter/pseuds/Shadowdreyter
Summary: Everything is said in the title :D





	1. Alec

**Author's Note:**

> First work ever

Alec and Magnus were casually sitting on the balcony couch, talking and drinking red wine. Sometimes they didn't say anything at all just enjoying each other presence. That was enough for them, be like this … together … without being interrupted by God knows who. That was one of this moment they were living right now, sipping wine and watching the sky full of stars. One of that night where for once everything was calm like they're not even in the middle of a war. Magnus against Alec's chest, his head finding it's right place onto his arms.

For minutes they were like that, Alec didn't ever care that his glass was now empty until Magnus finish his. 

''I'm going to refill our glasses'', whispered Magnus while getting out of Alec warm embrace. 

'Yeah … sure …'', Alec came out of his thoughts and gaze at Magnus leaving with the two glasses. 

After 3 minutes, Magnus wasn't back and Alec started to miss the warm of their to bodies against each other, he started to worry too. So he decided to stand up and joined Magnus to see what was up. When he entered the kitchen he finds Magnus lost in his own mind. He couldn't help but admire his lover and his adorable lost face. Alec then leaned against the door frame. 

''Babe …? What are you doing ?'' He said with the softest voice that could come out of his mouth. 

Magnus came back at himself still buzzed after his daydreaming time. 

''Hmmmm … what … oh darling sorry … did I take to long …..? Wait …...! Alexander, did you just call me babe ?'' Magnus babbled while suddenly realizing what have come out of Alec's lips. 

Apparently, Alec hadn't realized it and started to blush and closed his lips together while escaping Magnus's gaze into his eyes like the door became his preoccupation. I mean everything that could have to get him out of this embarrassing situation could have done it. He didn't know why he was embarrassed tho, Magnus was his boyfriend after all and he called him darling so many time … why Alec was so scared to look at Magnus's eyes. Did he feared not finding what he wanted to see while looking at his expression?   
Alec once more was stuck in his own brain and didn't manage to see that Magnus was only a few decimeters away from him now. 

'' Alec, look at me … '', Magnus said softly while tilting his lover face in his direction, '' don't hide those beautiful hazel eyes from me especially when your cheeks are a little reddish, this combination is perfect on you darling. ''

Alec's heart skipped a beat and with enough courage, he finally decided to look at Magnus back only to find tenderness, love, adoration, amusement, and maybe …. was it lust? He wondered.

''I …. I don't …. I don't know …. Why …..''. He babbled. How can he find the right words when Magnus was looking at him like that. 

''Shhh …''. Magnus shut him off with his finger like he did months ago, ''say it again …. call me what you call me again …. Alexander.''

Alec hesitated a few seconds still trying to decrypt Magnus, he takes a breath filling his lungs, wanting to shout it out, but it came out not as the same as the first time.

''B.....ba.....be ….'', he said without any assurance. 

Magnus chuckle looking at Alec who was again blushing and dying of embarrassment. 

''You are too cute for this world darling, I mean how can you manage to say it to me without realizing it and now it's like we asked you to rescue the president of the US. '' Magnus laughed carelessly. 

'' That is not the same Magnus like you said I didn't realize I said it, I was just lost looking at you with your perfect body and your adorable face, it just slipped out … '', replied Alec quickly and breathless.

'' Like the most normal thing in the world'', added Magnus admiring his boyfriend reddish face, '' I guess I will just have to wait for you to say it again …. when you will be dreaming, thinking about my but '', he finished. 

Alec was still so new to this and shy but at least Magnus made him laugh. Pulling away from Alec he took both of glasses and pass the door next to an Alec who hasn't moved and was still recovering of his embarrassment. 

'' Let's go back to where we were, shall we …? He called Alec. 

 

They came back to the couch and replaced themselves exactly like they were except that Magnus didn't want to give Alec his glasses.   
Recovered from that moment in the kitchen, Alec finds himself in a position where he felt more open and less awkward, maybe it was finally the wine who made his effect on him and he was glad. Maybe finally he could talk to his boyfriend without babbling and even flirted a little bit with him.

'' Magnus, you know that drinking is not actually my thing so it's not going to work out, I mean you can drink both of them I don't mind at all '', he flirted at the surprise of his lover. 

Magnus thought. ''' How can he switched from the awkward teddy bear to the flirting boy who is confident about himself. '''

'' You still surprise me, Alexander, are you going to stop one day? '' Magnus asked still caught off guard by him. 

'' That is my goal in life'', Alec whispered while closing the space between them until their lips could almost taste each other, '' babe …'' , he finished kissing him with passion, pushing a little bit Magnus down the sofa with the red wine spilling everywhere.


	2. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Magnus POV now

Later that night, all stories forgotten, Magnus asked Alec to stay the night since nothing important seen to have happened in New York due to Alec's staying silent. They ordered Chinese food that Magnus may or may not have paid, thanks to magic for that and made his lover rolled his eyes. 

Magnus cleaned away in blue sparkles the rest of their diner. And invited Alec to joined him for cuddling session on the sofa. 

An hour soon to be two passed as they were reading both a book, Magnus's head on Alec's legs while this one put his feets on the table in front of him. He may be the only one who can do that without actually awaking Magnus's anger through his eyes. Alec yawned his tiredness away not without Magnus noticing it.

'' You are tired … .'' He simply said.  
'' No I'm fine …. '' Replied Alec with a yarm that he couldn't have kept for himself.  
'' Darling your eyes are closing themselves without your approval. '' His lover retorted smiling.  
'' But this book is so interesting …. '' Alec said finally directing his gaze towards Magnus.  
'' I know I read this one, but you will not enjoy it if you don't remember it either, besides you can read it another day it'll still be this interesting. « He stifled a laugh.

After a minute of reflexion, Alec decided to close it but didn't move waiting for Magnus to do the same. 

'' Oh are you waiting for me, Darling ? '' Magnus asked.  
'' Well, yes I'm not going to bed without you, the sheets are cold when your not in it. '' Alec tilted is head and pouted his lips trying to act cute for his boyfriend. 

If only he knew that he didn't need to do a thing like this for Magnus's heart to skipped a bit, but he will not tell him. Actually he kind of like seeing Alec make effort for him. He bite his lips observing the hypnotic hazel eyes of his lover and slowly stand up.

'' Fine let's go then, but first bathroom … you are not sleeping with this … no black jean's are allow in the bedroom and …. '' , Magnus stop when a image pass through his head, ''…... wait ….... nevermind I was about to say something about your tight hustler but that may be the only exception '', Magnus babbled a little aroused. ''  
'' Magnus I don't have my tight hustler? '' Alec stoped at his turn '' …... what …. you …. do you like it that much? '' He asked. '' Should I bring it here sometime? '' The shadowhunter find a way to turn it into flirting, now looking at his boyfriend, really interested in the answer that will say Magnus.

'' Interesting in doing things with it Alexander? '' The Warlock flirted back but regain his consciousness. '' No don't let me think about it shadowhunters, you will be the death of me. You already have flirted with me enough for tonight, I can't handle more.'' He exclaimed. 

'' Okay …, '' giggled Alec, '' are we going to this bathroom yes or no? '' He asked between two chuckles. 

Magnus couldn't be more happy and proud to see Alec finally being himself, he never knew him before but James or is this Josh or … ah yes Jace tell him he felt his parabatai happiness through their bond. Magnus almost thought he felt Alec's '' moment of joy '' if you know what I mean during their intimate moment. Thanks the angels that was not the case or he wouldn't be able to ever looked his lover's brother in the eyes. 

The warlock started to get so much fond of the shadowhunter that he doesn't remember how was his life before that night where Alec saved him from a circle member, and he doesn't ever want to think about what his life could be without his Alexander. Yes his shadowhunters, his boyfriend, the man that was capable of changing everything he thought of the mundane's guardians. Magnus looked fondly at Alec and gave him his hand for him to took it. 

'' Yes … sorry … let's go … caught off in my own mind again ... '' He paused. '' You know what, this happened a lot since you came into my life. '' Magnus explained.

'' Oh yeah …. really, should we just stay friends then? '' Alec joked before taking Magnus's hand and following him to the bathroom.

Alec was definitely in a really good mood today, flirting wasn't really new since they took the next step, but today he really was into it Magnus thought again. 

They entered the bathroom and Magnus started to take off his jewelry, but the half angels didn't do anything to busy watching his boyfriend undressing himself. He set himself behind him, resting his head on his lover's shoulder, looking both of them smiling in the mirror, his hands behind his back but God do he wanted to put them somewhere else right now. Magnus didn't mind and started to take off his make-up. He don't usually let his face be seen when he do not wear it, but we are talking about Alexander right here. He is probably sure he seen him into a ….. well …. let's not talk about it either. After a long moment of back cuddling Magnus asked Alec.

'' Why aren't you undressing, darling ? I think I told you I didn't want this, - point at the pant – in my bed right? ''

Alec looked at his pants for a second and at Magnus again.  
'' Well, what should I wear then? ''

He was sounding like a little child right now and that made Magnus's smile go larger.  
'' Well, maybe your boxer and your shirt could stay? '' 

Alec watched his clothes again.  
'' Okay then I'm on keeping the boxer on, I have your arms anyway to wear if I'm cold. ''

Magnus blushed, damn this boy never stop, especially tonight, did he it took a fairy drink and turned into a big flirty or …. is he really like that? Magnus was lost and Alec noticed it and get worried all of sudden. 

'' Sorry ….. is that to much …. it is not me … I mean I'm never like that at the institute but with you I ….. just feel like …. doing this and if that make you feel … weird …. I can sto.... ''  
Magnus stoped him before he could finish his sentence,  
No no God no, don't worry I love it it's really nice I'm just not use to it either, like I said, you're new to me too, but I should be the one to ask you this, I mean you certainly feel a lot overhelmed with all of this and I know that I'm lot to take to and if you don't like...... ''

'' Magnus … stop … I told you that I was fine with it, I love it too, it is new but it is so nice, for nothing I will change the way we are together, never! '' Alec ended Magnus's insecured babbles placing his the plam of his hands on his boyfriend's cheek.

'' I was gone again was I? What are you doing to me, babe ? I was so damn powerful and now you reduce me to a loving puppy who just want to make you happy. ''  
Magnus just said it too … babe, he did know what it felt to heard it but to say it was even better. Judging by his angel's face it didn't pass unnoticed but Alec didn't say anything yet, just giving the most beautiful smile ever. 

' Babe …. ? '' Alec whispered, '' I didn't know it made you feel so loved, I get it now. '' He said louder for Magnus to heard. 

'' Like you it just slipped out, I hope you are ok with it as much as I'm okay with you calling me that because damn it feels really good to call you that. '' Magnus confessed.

The shadowhunter answered by action rather than words by kissing him tenderly on the neck going up to the lobe of his ears and sexily whispered. 

'' Not at all, keep calm me that, please … I can get used to it, '' he pause, '' you do thing to me …. ''

Magnus closed his eyes almost losing his glamor, enjoying the feeling of his lover's light breath caressing his neck, not wanted for it to end. But he starting to hear some wrinkle of clothes and opened his eyes again. Alec was finally undressing, and was now only in his boxer, his hair tidy due to the removal of his shirt. Magnus bites his lips but came back to earth quickly. 

'' You ready ? Can we go to our bed now babe, please I'm tired and want to cuddle and …. maybe others thing. '' Alec winked. 

Without answering Magnus get out of the bathroom closely followed by his shadowhunters. If he kept watching this boy for a second again he is going to break and jumped him right there in the bathroom. 

They both cuddled in the bed now Alec slightly starting to drift away, Magnus on his torso drawing Alexander's runes with his finger. 

'' Good Night Babe. '' Alec sleepy voice said. 

'' Good Night Babe. '' replied Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, don't forget to leave kuddos and comments for helping me progress :D


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of that mini series hope you will like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted it, but it is still in correction, do't worry to much about the mistake they will be out normally.

Alec was stuck in the Institute for days now, he couldn't visit Magnus and didn't have any time to call him either. He missed his boyfriend and couldn't wait to see him again. Maybe today was his lucky day as he heard in the corridor two shadowhunters talking about the visit of the High Warlock for some business. His smile appeared automatically at the pronunciation of High Warlock, it could only be him, right ? The tall shadowhunter was craving his boyfriend's touch and voice and only wanted to feel his presence next to him. Alec felt like he's been holding back his breath when he's not around him. 

For hours, Alec stamped of impatience at the idea of Magnus being here. He trained with Jace but was off the game as his brother pointed out of him and he couldn't care less, he was still concentrating. Him missing Magnus didn't mean he couldn't be a good fighter. After training, he went to his room reading the last reports that were out. He was acting head of the Institute again and was taking it seriously. He signed them and decided to take a shower. But before he could reach the bathroom, his phone ringed. Almost falling from precipitation, Alec rushed to it, he had a good feeling it was Magnus and didn't guess wrong. Indeed the Warlock sent him a text. 

'' I will be at the Institute for an hour, apparently, the head of the Institute want to see me for some business that needed to take care immediately, you wouldn't know anything about that Alexander? '' 

What was he talking about, Alec was the head of Institute right now, or he thought he was. Who was acting behind his back? He replies to his boyfriend right away. 

''I am the Head at the moment and no I don't know anything about it, I may have heard some shadowhunters talking about a meeting with you but I'm not the one you have a meeting with. '

His sister Isabelle decided to come in the picture at the right moment. Coming into his room without knocking like usual. 

'' Do Magnus send you something, brother? '' She asked trying to hide a smirk on her face. 

Oh, he gets it now, that was his sister who was behind the trick. 

'' Izzy you can't ask Magnus to come without a valid point! '' Alec rolled his eyes ready to explain to Magnus that it wasn't necessary for him to come. But Izzy took his phone away, hiding it behind her back. 

' I did that for you brother, you missed him and you are miserable without him focussing only on work. I thought I did good, did something happen between you two that you don't want to see him? 

'' That is very nice of you Izzy, really and no nothing bad happen between us I just hadn't had the time right now to be with him and yes I miss him but I'm a shadowhunter before everything and to top it all I have to act like the head again. '' Alec explained to his sister.

'' Exactly, that is why you need a distraction sometimes, you've been serious for the past week, you need to rest Alec and have a little time with your boyfriend. '' She tells him concerned about his well being.

'' Then why telling him he had to come for business? You have told him to come for me instead of creating an all mess. '' The angels informed her.

'' Yes I know but we have people watching us Alec and controlling everything. I thought that making Magnus come for a business meeting was being smooth. The High Warlock of Brooklyn as he is, he can't come in the Institute as he pleased, unfortunately. '' Izzy pleaded.

'' Yeah you right, then why do I tell him now? '' He answered convince by his sister arguments.

'' Just tell him it is a cover for them to be together because the Clave are behind our back again, we talking about Magnus he will understand. '' The brunette shadowhunter tell him while giving him back his cell phone.

 

'' Okay, you're right, thank you, sister, you're the best ''Thanked Alec, hugging the little woman. 

'' Yeah I know, now go showered damn you stink. '' She joked before heading out. 

Alec looked at his phone and starting to tapped. 

'' That was Izzy, she was the one that convicted you, there is no business meeting actually, she was just worried about me and wanted you to come see me. If you don't want to come I will understand, of course, you are busy too. ''

He sends the text waiting for a quick answer from Magnus. After a minute his phone ringed again. 

'' I should have known it, sneaky Isabelle. And I will come, of course, I always have time for my favorite shadowhunter, plus I miss you so much it is horrible darling '' 

Alec smiled through his phone. 

'' Then I saw you in an hour, I have to let you, my shower is waiting for me. ''

He didn't see the last message from Magnus as is heading to the shower. 

'' Wish I could join you, I'm going to dream of you then. ''

 

Alec now prepared, left his room for and headed to the hall with the files he read and signed, when the portal opened, letting Magnus enter with all the elegance he had, automatically searching for Alec in the crowd now silent and looking at him. The shadowhunter come in front greeting him with a hug. Yes he wasn't afraid to show who he was anymore, everyone knew and nobody cared. The other shadowhunter return to their occupation. 

'' Hi …. '' Alec smiled at his lover, biting his lips.  
'' Hi …. '' simply replied Magnus. 

Izzy couldn't help herself and come greeting Magnus too, driving Jace with her. 

'' Hi Magnus, long time no see … '' she winked at him communicating through looks with him.   
'' It is good to see you too Isabelle, you James no so much '' Magnus winked back and laughed softly. 

'' It's Jace … '' Alec's parabatai replied rolling his eyes. 

'' Babe, we should go somewhere less crowded don't you think? '' Alec asked, not releasing he just called Magnus babe in front of his sibling and everyone around. He was so used to it by now that he was no longer careful. 

'' OMG !!!! '' Yelped Izzy, '' you called him babe, OMG Magnus what did you do to my brother? When I going to tell this to Lydia next time she called, she won't believe it ! Where is Clary I need to tell her too! '' She euphorically said.

Jace couldn't hide his amusement and smiled at Alec. The tall shadowhunter couldn't be more embarrassed by this moment before he had the time to say anything Izzy has left running and searching for Clary. 

 

'' Please Jace caught her before she spread it through all Institute. '' Alec begged. 

Magnus who was silent from now not without some amusement himself poked Alec's arm for him to turn his intention toward him. 

'' Let her go, babe, it is not like this is going to be the last time you will say something like that. '' He softly said defending Izzy and her enthusiasm.

'' You called Alec babe too when the wedding? '' Jace joked smiling again at the couple. 

'' OMG Jace goes away before I kicked your ass '' Alec ordered his brother mining pretending to kick his brother, his cheeks reddish as ever. 

Jace left mocking both of them. '' Oh baby I miss you, oh baby I need you '' could be heard from him. 

Alec turns toward Magnus. 

'' I will never be left alone after that … '' He said hiding his face in Magnus's chest. 

'' Let me make sure you will '' Magnus whispered in Alec's ear, implying some interesting things that may be or may not include Alec's bedroom in it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it guys, don't forgot to leave kudos and comments to help me progressed in writing. Your suggestions matter to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, sorry it was my first work ever, so he may be a little chessy but yeah you have to start somewhere :D


End file.
